


Dinner

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Skye is a waitress, awkward family meals, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels so totally awkward being out with his family. His mother and himself aren’t this obnoxious and loud but the rest of his family is. He hardly ever sees them and that’s probably why his mother dragged him out this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt because fitz/skye au where skye is a waitress and everyone in fitz's family is super loud and rude and he's so embarrassed, he apologizes, they get to talking and you can do what you want from there  
> **  
>  -  
> Also… I hope you don’t mind that this is a Fitz/Skye brotp fic… I can’t ship them romantically together… :/ I just… I can’t picture it.
> 
> It’s also Canon that it’s just Fitz and his mother… So… I kinda gave mama Fitz a crap load of brothers. :3
> 
> Also I can’t write a Scottish accent to save my life.

He feels so totally awkward being out with his family. His mother and himself aren’t this obnoxious and loud but the rest of his family is. He hardly ever sees them and that’s probably why his mother dragged him out this evening. To be honest he’d rather be curled up with Jemma whom he’d been texting most the night begging her to come and collect his body because he’s pretty sure he’s gonna die of embarrassment.

But she doesn’t answer her text the sixth time he sends that he’s just gonna out right die of the embarrassing people he calls family but he knows she’s seen it. (Thanks iMessage.)

He feels even worse for their waitress how has to put up with six obnoxious Scots men and them. “Sorry about them.” He says quietly as she comes around to take his order. “They insisted on coming.” he adds and glances at his mother who is realizing how bad of an idea it was to bring her brothers to their favorite little diner.

"Oh it’s fine. Could be worse." Their waitress says shrugging. "I’m Skye. What can I get you?" She says with a smile.

-

He knows he should feel bad because of the fact his uncles all got drunk off their asses and pretty much harassed Skye for the rest of the night. But Skye just takes it shrugging off their suggestions and refilling his mother’s tea and placing a beer in place of his drink.

"I didn’t… This isn’t mine."

"The great brained one said to give you one." She says cryptically before she smiles and checks with his uncles if they are alright.

"The great brained one? What even is that?"

"Well… Her name is actually Jemma… She texted me about fifteen minutes ago that you’d probably need a beer." Skye shrugs as she catches Fitz’s question.

"It’s a shame your girlfriend could come with us." His mother says softly and he blushes.

"She’s not my girlfriend."

"She wishes she could be." Skye says and then she’s disappearing out of sight. He’s surprised that Jemma has never mentioned knowing anyone who worked at the diner his mother frequented while he was away.

‘Thank you for the beer.’ He texts Jemma and she only sends him back a winking smiley face. ‘Next time tell me you know people so I don’t have to look like a panicked idiot.’ He adds but he adds his own smiley face.

-

By closing time it’s only his family left in the diner and he feels kinda bad for Skye who’s been here the entire time dealing with his uncles. He doesn’t know why the owners haven’t kicked them out yet. They’ve been rowdy and rather inappropriate towards Skye plus he’s seen the other waiter, a tall dude glare daggers all night at his one uncle who gave such a disgusting suggestion to Skye who actually faltered and said no with a harsh voice.

"I really am sorry about them." Fitz says as she brings the check to them. He manages to snatch it before it’s handed to his mother. He knows she hates it when he does that but honestly. She already has enough to deal with on her plate plus he’d like to pay for her.

"It’s fine… Do you need some cabs to get them home? I’m going off shift once I ring this up so I can easily call some for you."

"No no. I got it." Fitz says shaking his head. "You’ve put up with them enough… I’m sorry about my uncle though. That was inappropriate of him. He might be back later this week to ask you to forgive him. He’s not normally like that."

"It’s okay… It’s not the worst thing I’ve been asked and I had to remind my boyfriend that he’s drunk not serious." She smiles.

"Tall, dark, and glaring?" Fitz asks and he doesn’t know where the sudden confidence in talking to the waitress is coming but he smiles a little when she giggles.

"Something like that… Lemme go ring this up so you guys can be on your way." She adds before bouncing off.


End file.
